


Moonlight Also Becomes You

by Fiona0707



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 布鲁斯和克拉克在月光下做爱。





	Moonlight Also Becomes You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonlight Also Becomes You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522848) by [wittywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittywords/pseuds/wittywords). 



布鲁斯醒来，带着他臂弯里令人疼痛的空虚。床的另一侧一片冰凉，如同每次他的爱人不在身边时，他空落落的那一半心脏。最微小的余温都已经消散，他的伴侣一定抛弃他们舒适的床榻有一会儿了。

布鲁斯没有听到任何声响，但他感应到了应该往何处望去。这些日子，无论他在哪里，他都沉溺于寻找他的伴侣。站在窗边的人小心地不去打扰他伴侣的安眠，他注视着满屋月色，月光透过蓝色的玻璃，像水一样涌入房间，像潜行在大宅中摇曳的阴影一样静默，就连他的呼吸也变得轻柔。

因此毯子不再能提供安宁的睡眠，布鲁斯抬脚离开了床。光裸的脚底和地板的接触使得他的脚趾蜷曲起来。克拉克的拖鞋缩在墙角，在穿过房间前，布鲁斯拿起了它们。像往常一样，他的伴侣总是忘记随着怀孕出现的生理需求，比如保持脚部温暖。布鲁斯跪下来，把拖鞋放在爱人面前，一个无声的请求。克拉克踩进舒适的鞋里，指尖轻轻摹写着布鲁斯的下颌线，感激地触摸他的太阳穴，留下一阵酸麻，那些手指插入他的头发，梳理着深色的发丝。按摩般的举动几乎在引诱黑暗骑士陷入睡眠。

与恬适梦乡的吸引力抗争着，布鲁斯站起来，走到那个被透光的窗户描绘出的剪影背后，环抱住他的恋人，并邀请克拉克依靠在他身上。克拉克融入了他给予的温暖里，后脑勺休憩在黑暗骑士的肩上。布鲁斯稳定的呼吸让他的脖子有些发痒。

“抱歉，我不是故意吵醒你的，”克拉克低语道，带着把整个房子都包裹在毛茸茸的毯子里的困意，“宝宝不太安分。”

布鲁斯的手悄悄溜进睡衣里，描摹着正在生长的肚子的曲线轮廓。他哼着一首献给闪烁星星的无名小调，在柔滑的肌肤上画着舒缓的圈，希望摇篮曲能说服他手掌下不安的砰砰声与他们的母亲一起小睡片刻。

布鲁斯不想说话，他想要去感受。克拉克闻起来像空气和泥土，像雨后被阳光照射的草地。从他肚子里带着他们的孩子开始，另一种气味出现了，就像他母亲花园里的玫瑰一样甜美，难以置信的诱人。这香味驱使布鲁斯充满了对克拉克和他带来的珍宝的占有欲。但这当然不是它激起的唯一的感情。

“你的皮肤发白，在月光下几乎是半透明的，”克拉克低语，在布鲁斯下巴上印了一个温柔的吻，“那相当迷人。”

布鲁斯倾身迫使那诱人的唇瓣在邀请中微微分开。如同现实跌入缕缕月光的缝隙，克拉克的嘴唇甜美得就像成熟的果实为他的肉体打上了烙印。一小瓶未开封的润滑剂被放进他手心里。

布鲁斯把他爱人的睡裤沿着臀线滑下，任凭衣物洒在地板上。他描绘着臀部结实的曲线，将他慷慨涂抹过的手指滑入内部，从容地彻底准备着他的伴侣，激起一阵颤栗。克拉克的轮廓变得更加饱满，以容纳他们的宝宝，但他的臀部依然紧实。

随着一阵气流吹过，他被轻轻抬了起来，布鲁斯在他裸露的背部贴上冰凉的窗台和玻璃时嘶了一声。他的丝绸睡衣什么时候变成了地摊上皱巴巴的一堆？他的手指不由得陷入木质窗框中，在克拉克将脑袋埋入他的大腿之间，用鼻子蹭着他的阴茎底部的时候。他另一只空着的手落在克拉克头上，鼓励着他的探索。克拉克的牙齿擦过他大腿内侧，没有留下任何痕迹。他的爱人从来不会咬他或是挠他，仿佛连最轻微的伤害都是荒谬的。

布鲁斯把头靠在玻璃上，紧闭双眼，粗粝的快感如电流般穿过他的身体，克拉克先是吮了吮他阴茎的头部，然后发烫的口腔包裹住了他的粗长，吮吸着，直到临近高潮的快感在他体内满溢，“等等，”布鲁斯在狼狈的喘息中勉强说着，“让我来……”

克拉克的手臂环上他的腰，让他落回地板上。布鲁斯被赠与了这样一幅令人着迷的景色：克拉克转身靠在窗台上，展示着自己任他占有。柔和的月色使克拉克无暇的肌肤沐浴在银色的光晕中。月光沿着健美的背部，勾绘着皮肤下起伏的、最完美的肌肉。伸出来抓住木制品的手臂如同一尊天使雕塑，但比那些大理石要强壮得多。

布鲁斯在他们之间塞进一个枕头以防止进入得太深，分开了他的臀瓣，流畅地一插到底，克拉克连呼吸都停滞了。布鲁斯在他肩胛骨之间印下一个吻，爱抚着他的背部。暗夜的骑士拥抱着他，给克拉克一段时间来适应，同时享受着胸膛和克拉克的后背的亲密接触。

布鲁斯本来更喜欢在克拉克躺着时占有他，这样他能看到那对睁大的、矢车菊一般、即使被最深的情欲淹没依然全然无辜的双眼中漩涌着的最真实的情绪。但是克拉克现在的身体状况下，后入是更加安全的，因此他并不愿意向他自己的偏好妥协。

布鲁斯在克拉克的肚子上揉着舒缓的圈。渐渐地，他的手上行到因为泌乳而变得鼓胀的胸部上。它很温软，当布鲁斯擦过过分敏感的乳头时，克拉克喘息着。

“母亲的身份很称你，”黑暗骑士在克拉克耳边低声说道，然后用力插入。他的手悄悄溜下来，绕上克拉克的阴茎，随着缓慢而燃烧着的节奏安抚着它。

他们的性爱很安静，充满了呼吸和低喘。夜空被明亮的星球在深处控制着，随着他们的撞击一起摇曳，轻浅而缓慢的插入逐渐变得快速而激烈，两个人都渐渐临近顶峰。布鲁斯的射入使他们都颤抖起来，克拉克也高潮了，滚烫的精液溅到他手上。他们的声音，呼唤着对方的名字，互相呼应着如同一首齐奏曲。

当克拉克的膝盖因为酸软而弯曲时，布鲁斯抓住了他。黑暗骑士双手环抱住他的爱人，嘴唇附在他的后背，品尝着细小的汗珠。

“还好吗？”布鲁斯慢慢退出来，带着小小的鼻音说道。

他的担忧被一个轻微的点头化解了。在布鲁斯把他抱上床的时候，克拉克把鼻子埋进他的脖子里。那双蓝色的眼睛半阖着，克拉克鼓起力气和睡意抗争，尽可能长时间的深情地凝视着布鲁斯。他最终带着温柔的微笑陷入梦乡，在他的沉眠中，布鲁斯用湿毛巾为他清理身体、爬上床榻、然后把毯子牢牢地塞在他们周围。

布鲁斯弓着身子躺下来，把他甜美的赤裸的爱人笼进他怀里。克拉克放松而柔软地躺在他臂弯里，完全像布鲁斯希望的那样，没有固定的痉挛或是令人烦扰的疼痛。他的手臂环绕着他的恋人，休憩在他饱满的肚皮上，他们的孩子终于摇摇晃晃中睡着了，和母亲一起安宁地小憩着。

“晚安，我的心，”布鲁斯低声说道，在他平静沉睡着的爱人肩上印下一个吻，“也许阳光让你成长，但这月色也如你。 ”


End file.
